Good things come in small packages
by nighttimerunner
Summary: "He's nervous, sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. Her gift is lying on his lap and he's worrying the ribbon with his fingers, wanting it to look perfect." Written as a Birthday gift for lousiemcdoogle.


**A/N: Lou, my original plan was to get you a huge cake with me jumping out of it, but there were some… issues with the customs. So, I wrote you this instead. Hope you like it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D *starts the confetti machine***

* * *

_Christmas 2015_

He's nervous, sitting on the edge of their bed, waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom. Her gift is lying on his lap and he's worrying the ribbon with his fingers, wanting it to look perfect. They'd agreed on not getting anything expensive, and for once he managed to follow that rule. But now he's beginning to regret his idea and wishes he'd just bought her the diamond earrings like he originally planned.

At least he was smart enough to suggest early on that they exchange gifts in the privacy of their bedroom after all the festivities. He'd die of embarrassment if Alexis or his mother saw what he bought. Not to mention _her father._ Of course, there's the possibility that Kate will want to kill him and maybe their family could have offered some protection.

_Oh God._ Of all the stupid ideas he's had over the years, this just might take the cake. But it's not too late yet. Maybe he can slip the gift back into his desk drawer and say that there was a delay in the delivery. And then he'll simply stop by _Tiffany's_ after the holidays and buy those earrings. Yes, that'll work.

He's just about to get up, when the bathroom door opens and Kate appears in the doorway.

_Damn_.

* * *

She's nervous when she steps out of the bathroom and sees him sitting on the bed with a small, rectangular package wrapped in festive paper. The size and shape of the box makes her think of jewelry and, judging by his nervousness, something expensive.

Well, now she feels kind of stupid. They said "nothing big", but she should have known he'd ignore that. At least they agreed on a private gift exchange. There's no way she would give him the present in front of their family. No, her father has enough teasing material without this.

_Oh God._ She's not sure how she ever thought this was a good idea, but she's sure it's Castle's fault. His silly ideas must be rubbing off on her.

The gift is still hidden in the pocket of one of her blazers in the closet, so it's not too late yet. Maybe she can say that she left it at the precinct and then buy something else after the holidays. Like the light-saber that he wanted for their Valentine's Day.

Her planning is interrupted when he reaches out and pulls her closer. Once she's standing between his legs, he holds out the gift.

"Before you give me my present, I want you to open yours," Castle says hesitantly and her gaze shifts to the wrapped box in his hand.

"Oh." She takes the present and carefully begins to unwrap it. He rests his hands on the back of her thighs and she shifts her gaze from the task at hand to give him a small smile. The corners of his mouth lift up in response, but it doesn't completely erase the nervous look in his eyes.

She rips the last tape and folds the paper open to reveal… _Oh_…

"Please don't kill- Where are you going?" Castle asks when she breaks away from his hold and walks to the closet. He looks even more confused when she returns with his gift and hands it to him without a word.

She has trouble holding in her amusement when he begins tearing through the paper, just as he did with every other gift he got tonight. But when he gets the wrappings undone, dropping the paper carelessly on the floor and stares at the box, she can't help the giggle that escapes.

"You got me a pregnancy test?" he asks and looks up at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"And you got _me_ a pregnancy test. Are you trying to tell me that I'm getting fat, Castle?" She's kidding, of course, but he totally misses her playful tone.

"No! Well, a bit… I mean, no!" he stammers, and she arches an eyebrow just to tease him.

"It's just that I've noticed some things. Like how you want to take a nap almost every day and how I need to fill the cup of M&amp;M's on your desk more often. And, um... Your breasts seem fuller," he finishes, shifting his eyes to the body parts in question.

She clears her throat to draw his attention back to her face.

"I'm not mad, Castle. I think it's hilarious," she says, finally letting out the laughter bubbling inside her, feeling relieved when he joins her.

"Wait!" Castle says, sobering up suddenly. "Does this mean…? I mean, are you…? Did you already take the test?" he asks and drops his eyes to study the box he's still holding.

"No, I didn't take the test yet. I want to do this together. From the start," she says and stumbles back when he jumps up. He quickly steadies her, only to start walking her backward towards the bathroom.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he says, eyes wide with excitement.

"Castle!" she laughs, when they reach the bathroom and he follows her inside. "You are _not_ watching me pee. Wait outside." She pushes him back with a firm hand before he has a chance to argue and laughs again when his pout turns into a beaming smile just before the door closes in his face.

_Not such a stupid gift after all._

**End.**

* * *

**Dia, thank you for the quick betaing and the title. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**


End file.
